


Can We Pretend I Didn't Just Say That?

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: PJO drabbles [20]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo put his foot in his mouth and has to deal with the consequences- a pissed off boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Pretend I Didn't Just Say That?

The look Nico was giving him was a harsh reminder of the younger demigod’s father. Leo began to sweat, laughed nervously, inched away from the death aura his boyfriend was giving off.

 

"Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?"

 

Nico _growled_ at him.

 

"Okay, okay, I get it, Digimon is awesome now can you _please put that sword away!”_

 

"And?" Nico’s voice was sharp, clipped. He hadn’t been able to watch cartoon when he was younger, so upon getting their own apartment he had begun watching them on Saturday mornings. Digimon Fusion was his favourite, and he had enough flack _without_ his boyfriend getting involved.

 

“ _And_ it’s perfectly fine for a grown man to watch them. My problem is you getting all _moony-eyed_ over the gogglehead.” There. He’d said it. Huh, he actually felt a bit better. But seriously, he was sick of his boyfriend paying more attention to the TV than him. He was like a- a side project or something!

 

Nico puffed up like a cat. “I’m not getting _'all moony-eyed',_ as you put it,” he hissed. “I just like him because he reminds me of you when you lock yourself up in your garage!”

 

There were a few moments of silence as Nico seemed to realise what he’d blurted out and Leo thought about it.

 

"I guess I was spending a lot of time in there… Sorry," he sighed. He probably would have looked at his feet and then look up with puppy eyes, but Nico knew his tricks and had kept the Stygian iron sword at his Adam’s apple.

 

The younger demigod held his gaze for a moment, before nodding slightly, apparently satisfied that Leo was being sincere, and sheathed his sword.

 

"I suppose I overreacted a little," Nico said reluctantly, and Leo smiled.

 

"You’ve still got one episode recorded, right? I’ll go get our duvet."

 

Nico looked over at him happily and Leo felt like he was on cloud nine. Who cared if they had silly spats over nothing? Nico was the best thing that had ever happened to him (except his mother), and they were _happy_. That was all that mattered, right?


End file.
